rb_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Beautiful
|image1= |featured_characters=Mo, Michelle, Andi, Jessica and The Choir |episode=The Devil You Know |previous_song=I Look At |next_song=Any Night You Want Me |lyrics_by=Xavier J. }} Lyrics Mo: I've nowhere to start and what we gonna keep Givin' Y'all that you'll need sing to me It's seven o' clock on the floor cuz my Song wanna party all night I'll make ya laugh I'll make it obvious the more they seem so envious How can they talk about our love The way that you have come to you can Say you love me, let me fill ya appetite Won't you let me hold you cause I know if we goin' start touching each other we Goin' start touching each other until the sun Dynasty (Mo): Beautiful (I want) Beautiful (It's all so beautiful) It's so beautiful (I want it so bad) It's so beautiful (You're so close to me) I love (Yeah) Mo with The Choir harmonizing: The sun comes up for all we know this may Only be a boy like you were my girl When love didn't turn to when there's pain baby I Think you stole my heart gets so recently break Before we take this time and you don't' have To ask I will always love you So thoughts of you when you're feeling lost in The hood, on the soles of my love to make it so sweet The Choir (Mo): Beautiful (That's all I can be) It's so beautiful (There's so much turmoil in this world) It's so beautiful (I want so much on us) It's so beautiful (You're so close to me) I love (Yeah) Mo (The Choir): (Help her up) So, let the rhythm take me down, baby when I call it beautiful (Help her up) I call it beautiful, beautiful, beautiful (Help her up) Let me, I know I care about my (Help her up) Sweet baby gonna be lonely without them Whatever it takes for the candle to lit Ohh, hold me mine and give me anything You need, all I know is this love If I've got your back, smile up at all The way that I am no longer a fool to let you bring me down I will keep rising higher until I reach my glory The reason I'm here, waiting for you! The Choir and Dynasty (Mo): Beautiful (That's all I can be) It's so beautiful (There's so much turmoil in this world) It's so beautiful (I want so much on us) It's so beautiful (You're so close to me) It's so beautiful (It's all coming to me) It's so Beautiful (It's so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful) It's so beautiful (There's so much turmoil in this world) It's so beautiful (I want so much on us) It's so beautiful (Love, love, love) (Dynasty: I love, I love, I love) It's so beautiful (I want so much on us) (Dynasty: I love, I love, I love) It's so beautiful (I can't do it without it) (Dynasty: I love, I love, I love) It's so beautiful (My love is stronger than this) (Dynasty: I love, I love, I love) It's so beautiful (Ohhh) (Dynasty: I love, I love, I love) It's so beautiful (Whoo) (Dynasty: I love, I love, I love) It's so beautiful (You're coming too close) (Dynasty: I love, I love, I love) It's so beautiful (Change will come soon for me) (Dynasty: I love, I love, I love) It's so beautiful (I want so much on us) Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs